


Demons

by Rho_Raven



Category: Big Bang (Band), Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Can get confusing, F/M, Guess who the ships are, I love chess references, I swear, Illegal Activities, It's not reverse harem, Kinda centered around my bb girl I'm sorry, King and Queen, Mind Games, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rho_Raven/pseuds/Rho_Raven
Summary: All of us have our own secrets in this world full of lies. Question is, how can you still kept it as a secret when your demons are already lurking in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to strike?
Kudos: 1





	Demons

* * *

**_When the days are cold, and the cards all fold, and the saints we see are all made of gold._ **

* * *

The room was eerily quiet. It was one of the VVIP rooms of this nightclub. A prestigious man was sitting casually on a long couch, his piercing brown eyes looked so intimidating. **Choi Seunghyun.** The new King, for about three months now. The infamous bastard son of YG. The one and only T.O.P. Their group is the biggest illegal trader of machine guns, rifles, hand guns, even grenades. Another person that made the room even filled with tension is the guy standing a few steps behind the couch, smirking as he leisurely passed his AAC Ti-RSNT 45M gun between his hands.

**“So, in exchange for a couple of rifles, you’re gonna give us control over the dock in Yeongdo-gu,”** Choi Seunghyun said, scratching his chin, thinking hard about the deal. He smirked when he saw Mr. Lee, the guy he’s talking with, involuntarily wiped the sweat off his forehead. _Oh, this is so fun._ He smirked and looked back, exchanging glances with his best and favourite henchman. He nodded and stood up, making Mr. Lee to also stood up and extended his hand, making TOP laughed and exchanged an amused glance to his henchman.

**“Mr. Lee, T.O.P never do handshake,”** the henchman said, walking towards them, shifting his hold of the gun on his right hand. Mr. Lee nodded and watched as the two walked towards the door.

**“Wait!!”** Mr. Lee called, stopping the two, but neither of them turn and faced him. **“Uh, so is it a deal?”** he asked. T.O.P shrugged his shoulders and before Mr. Lee could comment, his face slacked, his eyes widen when he felt a deep pain on his chest. There on his shirt red was spreading. The room smelt of gun powder and blood, and there on the henchman’s hand was the gun, still smoking, his index finger still on the trigger.

**“Lame,”** T.O.P commented, earning a dispassionate glance from the henchman, his best friend, the third most formidable person in this field (his father is the first and he was second) and the only one he trusted in this line of work. **“That was so lame, Kwon Jiyong. Why use a silencer?”**

**“We can’t drew attention, hyung. The police are sniffing around again. One mistake and we’re all gonna end in jail, or worst, die,”** he muttered as he opened the door, revealing five guys wearing suit and tux, looking expectedly at him. He motioned inside as T.O.P walked passed him, making the guys, part of the henchmen’s team, bowed.

**“Clean it up,”** T.O.P said, laziness in his deep voice but the authority reflected in his eyes. The henchmen bowed even more deeply and Kwon Jiyong glared at his best friend who shrugged his shoulders and smirked. **“Let’s go G-Dragon,”** he added and Jiyong just nodded and followed him.

**“Stop playing around with those guys. I personally trained them. They might looked weak but they’re tough, okay?”** Jiyong said as the elevator closed. T.O.P just leaned on the elevator wall, crossing his arms by his chest, making him looked even more intimidating.

**“So, that dock on Yeongdo-gu, why can’t we have that?”** Seunghyun asked Jiyong who sighed.

**“It’s actually YG’s. The owner now was just a scapegoat since the authorities were planning to raid that port. I guess that’s why they wanted to give it back to you,”** he nonchalantly explained. This is one of the times that he hated Mr. Yang retired. He was more formal to work with and more knowledgeable in this field. Meanwhile, Choi Seunghyun was actually a kid in a grown-up body.

**“Oh, this is so fun. I should have taken father’s offer to lead this crew a long time ago,”** he added and shook his head.

**“You have no idea how this world works, hyung,”** Jiyong whispered, deeply sighing as he pushed the button for the basement floor.

* * *

**Kim Taeyeon** sighed as she closed the door of their chief’s office. She remained stoic as she approached her table. But before she could sit, one of their co-police worker, the Black Pearl as the other police called her, run towards her. **Kwon Yuri**. Tall, flawless, dark skin, and pretty. No wonder she’s often given the undercover jobs that Taeyeon craved and wanted.

**“Hey kid leader!”** Yuri called, making some snickered but just one cold glance from Taeyeon silenced them. She earned that title when they had a mission and Taeyeon was their leader so one of their seniors playfully called her kid leader and it kind of stuck. **“So how is it? Are you part of the team for the Yeongdo-gu port project?”** she asked as she grabbed a chair and sat beside her.

**“No,”** Taeyeon whispered as she shuffled the papers littering her table. **“Apparently, I don’t fit the description,”** she added and rolled her eyes.

**“What description?”** Yuri asked, her brows furrowed as she grabbed one of the papers and frown when she saw it was about that YG crew.

**“You know, the tall, pretty, and attractive kind. Your kind,”** she answered, motioning to Yuri, making Yuri giggled and shook her head.

**“Tae, stop. You’re also pretty and attractive. You just need help in the height department,”** Yuri said as Taeyeon glared at her. **“But seriously, Taeng, it’s actually good that you’re not a part of our Yeongdo-gu mission team. It’s dangerous. A lot would die. This is definitely gonna end in bloodshed,”** she said as she busily scanned the article.

**“Huh? What did you mean its gonna end in bloodshed? All of you will die?”** she asked, concern in her eyes. Taeyeon had grown to like Yuri even though she’s often noisy and naughty.

**“Ah? Anii. I’m just saying that every encounter we had with YG crew always resulted with us losing to them and their track,”** she vaguely explained, shrugging as she stood up. **“I gotta go, Taeyeon-ah. I have to call someone,”** she said and didn’t even wait for Taeyeon’s response and quickly went to her own table.

Taeyeon eyed Yuri as she walked, several people on the headquarters stop and turn to watch her, but Yuri never paid them any attention. She shook her head as she open her laptop, not noticing that Yuri had not given back the paper she was reading a while ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what y'all think. Tnx.


End file.
